El circo de los bosques oscuros
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Luego de esustarce por el especial de terror del detective kun-kun, Hinaichigo se va rapidamente a esconder es su maleta donde empieza a tener una terrible pesadilla


El circo de los bosques oscuros

-¡Tontos!, a mi no me da miedo... solo que no me gustan las cosas de miedo- grito Hinaichigo al tiempo que entraba en el cuarto de Jun y luego dentro de su caja, en la sala, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku y Jun, miraban el especial de terror del detective Kun-Kun, "que tonta historia, pensaba la pequeña muñeca en su caja, no se que es lo que les gusta de ella…"el sueño se iba apoderando de ella, no se quería dormir aun, quería saber el final de la historia ¿habría podido el detective salir de aquel oscuro bosque?, ¿o los deformes artistas lo habrían apresado?, no lo sabia, pero si sabia las cargadas que le esperaban al día siguiente por parte de sus hermanas, pero ahora tenia demasiado sueño.

Aquel bosque ¿Cómo seria?, empezaba a caminar lentamente por unas calles atestadas de gente, carruajes pasaban frente a ella en todas direcciones, hasta que de pronto entre la multitud descubrió dos risueños rostros, vestidos de coloridos trajes que combinaban el verde y el azul con detalles amarillos, los dos graciosos personajes se acercaban hacia ella.

-Toma- le alcanzo la niña- ven esta tarde a divertirte con nosotros-, y tan rápido como hubo dicho esto, desapareció.

-Suiseiseki-gripo Hinaichigo-espérame ¿Dónde estoy?, no me dejes- antes de darse cuenta la estaba siguiendo, tanto Suiseiseki como su hermano corrían tomados de la mano rápidamente, parecían pegados de lo juntos que se hallaban, corrían velozmente pero volteaban cada tanto para ver si Hinaichigo los seguía.

La incesante carrera continuo a lo largo de un profundo bosque sin detenerse, la pequeña muñeca corrió hasta que sus pies se cansaron y se detuvo a descansar, a lo lejos vio como sus hermanas se adentraban en lo que parecía ser la carpa de un circo, luego de unos momentos continuo su marcha en dirección a la carpa.

A medida que se acercaba a ella, una música comenzaba a salir de algún lugar, parecía brotar del mismo aire, era en principio una música alegre como la de los circos, pero parecía notarse en ella un tono más bien triste.

Al acercarse al circo, fue recibida por los anfitriones, una tenia unos ojos enormes, con los cuales observo completamente a la pequeña…-¿Kirakishou?- pregunto tímidamente, sin embargo esta callaba, la miraba con sus enormes ojos in decirle nada, Hinaichigo continuo su andar pasando delante de ella, y esta la seguía observando atentamente con sus hermanas ojos.

Mas allá de Kirakishou se encontraba la otra anfitriona, con la que se choco, pero en ves de chocarse con todo su cuerpo, solo se choco con sus piernas, -¡Ha!...-grito asustada, pero al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que había chocado con una piernas, y no con todo el cuerpo, -¿Barasuishou?- dijo al mirar hacia arriba, una inmensa muñeca surgía delante de sus ojos, pero era muy alta, la distinguía a la altura, era ella, su hermana Barasuishou, pero era muy alta, media diez metros o mas aun, Hinaichigo asustada comenzó a correr, avanzaba velozmente hacia la carpa del circo, la música seguía sonando, y también lo que parecía ser una canción…

Hinaichigo avanzaba velozmente, asustada, y extrañada por lo que había visto en el exterior de la carpa "Suiseiseki, Souseiseki" sollozaba, "¿donde están?", hasta que los vio, estaban juntos, pero muy juntos, tanto que hasta perecía que sus cabezas partían de un mismo cuerpo, sus ojos rojos quedaba uno al lado del otro y el verde hacia el exterior.

-¿Qué les pasa, donde estoy?-decía la pequeña.

-Por aquí-, dijo con una suave voz Souseiseki-aun no has visto a todos nuestros artistas, míralos antes de que salgan a escena.

Hinaichigo los siguió, se dirigían a lo que parecían ser unas jaulas de animales.

-Esta es nuestra doncella-dijo Seuseiseki señalando al interior, de entre las penumbras de la jaula se asomaba lo que parecía ser una persona, llevaba puesto un antifaz, pero al continuar avanzando asía los garrotes se iluminaban lentamente sus piernas, que mas que piernas eran patas de cabra, los brazos de su cuerpo que estaban al descubierto, tenían ronchas de putrefacción, -ven…ven- decía Suiseiseki, -esta es una niña que quiere verte, acércate Shinku.

-¿Shinku?-pregunto temerosa Hinaichigo, era ella, con su rojo vestido roto a tajos y su cabello despeinado se acercaba a los garrotes, la mano de Seuseiseki toma la de Hinaichigo y la acercaba a la de Shinku, al tiempo que Souseiseki le quitaba el antifaz a Shinku, uno de sus ojos estaba prácticamente podrido, Suiseiseki puso su mano sobre la de Shinku y Souseiseki le besaba un mechón de rubio cabello, la putrefacción que tenia uno de los dedos de la mano, comenzaba a pasar sobre Hinaichigo, quién no podía soltarse de la mano de su hermana, ese mismo podrido le trepaba por el brazo, le continuaba por el cuerpo, hasta le empezaba a descomponer su vestido rosa por los ácidos de su carne pudriéndose, empezó a gritar, los olores y horrores que la cubrían la hicieron desfallecer.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo desmayada, pero de algún lado escucho una voz que le decía "Vamos, levántate, que aun te faltas conocer a otro de nuestros artistas"

Casi a rastras, Hinaichigo se dirigió acompañada por Suiseiseki y Souseiseki hacia una puerta,-este es el hombre que come frío- le dijo Suiseiseki

-¿Qué come frío?- pregunto temblorosa Hinaichigo.

-Si, mira-corrió una rendija que había en la puerta, de adentro salía un olor terrible, similar al que tenia Shinku, ese ya conocido olor a podrido, en el suelo se veían marcar de sangre, que se arrastraban como escapándose de una mesa que había mas al fondo, la pequeña muñeca siguió con la mirada los rastros de sangre hasta que no pudo mas, y grito aun mas fuerte que la ultima ves, atada con sus manos en la espalda y sentada detrás de una mesa estaba Suigintou, su vestido estaba completamente manchado de sangre, estaba agachada sobre un plato que había sobre la mesa, y sobre este, lo que a primera vista era un brazo ya carcomido y del que solo quedaban los dedos, alrededor había mas restos de un cuerpo, del cual a penas conservaban su forma los miembros separados, - lo único que no me gusta- decía sin levantar la cabeza Suigintou- es la cabeza-, Hinaichigo corrió la vista de aquella terrible escena, a un costado y cubierta de sangre estaba lo que perecía ser la cabeza del cuerpo que estaba devorando su hermana, casi se le notaba en el rostro el terror que había sentido en los momentos previos a su muerte.

-¡Jun!-grito Hinaichigo, salio corriendo de aquel lugar, corrían con todas sus fuerzas, trataba de volver sobre sus pasos, pero no los recordaba, de pronto, la carpa de circo parecía volverse un laberinto con paredes de tela, pareces que se cerraban a su paso, de pronto diviso la salida de la carpa, estaba por atravesarla cuando Barasuishou le cerro la salida, y todo fue oscuridad, veía sin embargo imágenes de sus hermanas cuando iban llegando a aquel horrible circo, y como si iban transformando en los deforme artistas del bosque oscuro.

Sobresaltada salio Hinaichigo de su caja, miro a su alrededor, era de día con el sol de la mañana entrando por la ventana, suspiro al ver que se trataba de un sueño, pero grito al ver salir a Shinku de su caja.


End file.
